


Light My Fire

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, poem, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, Стихотворение, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: О дорогах, которые выбираем мы, и дорогах, которые выбирают нас.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Light My Fire

Ты был хорош. Ты был силен.

И в лед отчаянно влюблен.

Был для фанатов полубог

И рвал соперников, как мог.

Ты на прыжках легко взлетал,

И ахал восхищенный зал.

Искра в душе, как дар небес,

Вела тебя тропой чудес.

Своим огнем ты плавил лед,

Ты знал один лишь путь – вперед.

Судьбы решений не постичь:

Ты не сумел всего достичь.

Недотянул один лишь шаг,

Не в честь тебя поднялся флаг.

Всего чуть-чуть ты не достал,

И твой огонь тебя предал,

И птица счастья два крыла

Не для тебя приберегла.

Фортуны призрачен успех.

Кумиры новые у всех.

Штурмуют стены высоты:

Дорогу показал им ты.

Разбуженный твоим огнем,

Как лодка перед кораблем,

Однажды пред тобой возник

Твой новый юный ученик.

Он хрупок был, но тверд, как кость.

В его глазах ты видел злость,

И страсть, и силу, и любовь.

Так пламя загорелось вновь.

Повел его ты через тьму,

Ты все, что знал, отдал ему,

К победам проложил мосты.

Теперь по ним шел он. Не ты.

Как долго ты его учил

Сражаться из последних сил

И, зубы сжав, вперед идти,

Не повернув на полпути.

Узнал он, как удар держать,

Как пораженья принимать,

И выгрызать победы миг

Твой научился ученик.

С тобою он прошел сквозь боль,

Сквозь поединок ваших воль,

Сквозь неудач нелепых рой.

Упасть, и встать, и снова в бой.

Твой ученик дошел туда,

Где не бывал ты никогда.

Он сам теперь силен, как бог.

Он может то, что ты не смог.

Он чертит сам свою судьбу

Коньками на прозрачном льду.

Душа его огнем полна,

И тело — гибкая струна.

Ты факел был, а он пожар.

В нем жарче разгорелся дар.

Он воплотил твои мечты,

Он жаден к золоту, как ты.

И он горит. С ним лед поет.

И от восторга зал ревет.

Собою всех околдовал,

И стоя рукоплещет зал.

Вложив в триумф остатки сил,

К тебе устало подкатил

И к твоему плечу приник

Боец. Герой. Твой ученик.

Когда же птицей он взлетал

На самый главный пьедестал,

Когда взошла его звезда,

Ты плакал вместе с ним тогда,

Смотря, как флаг его страны

Над всеми реет с вышины.

Потом, когда он гимн допел,

Свою медаль тебе надел,

И золотой ее отсвет

Был словно вечности ответ.

Ты видел за его спиной

Знакомых крыльев взмах шальной

И знал, что стоит свеч игра,

В его огне — твоя искра.


End file.
